


Road To King's Landing

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A road trip to murder a queen, F/M, Gen, Jaime & Arya budding friendship, Sansa is done with Jaime and Arya's shit, They are self sacrificing idiots who are taking a road trip, it's angsty but also fluffy, post 8x04, road trip fic, the hound just wants them to shut up about how much they love Brienne and gendry, there is no in between, they cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Sansa didn't blame her for that outburst because Jaime Lannister at this moment was an utter complete idiot but a noble one that needed to be saved before Cersei killed also made her realize that Arya was the other Kingslayer and that she left Winterfell no doubt on her way to King's Landing. She prayed that they both found one another on the road and that they had some rational sense to stick together once Sansa had forces at the ready to march. Because there was no way in the seven hells that she would let those two fight this on their own.Those two idiots...Now to find Gendry and sort this mess out.Or, Brienne finds the truth as to why Jaime left, Sansa and Gendry are rightfully pissed. All the while Jaime and Arya yell at each other, mope about their soulmates, make a plan to kill a Queen and Sandor just wants to get to King's Landing.





	1. Two Self-Sacrificing Idiots Meet At The Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

> First Game of Thrones fic after finally getting around to watch the show, granted watched the whole seven seasons for free in a week so might get some things confused here and there. Started writing this after THAT SCENE in 8x04 (you know which one I'm talking about!) So, it's basically a road trip fic with Arya, Jaime, and Sandor making their way to end this war (and end Cersei) while Gendry, Brienne and Sansa try to catch up and knock some sense into them. 
> 
> Songs that inspired me/helped me write this fic:  
> -A Thousand Miles by Vaness Carlton   
> -Pompeii by Bastille

Brienne felt angry, sadness all of those emotions and more wash over her for a few days. Lady Sansa is crushed for her, talks to her like she's not broke glass which Brienne is thankful.

All she could think at this moment is that she was a fool for believing in him.

His words, his kisses his everything that she believed in was an utter lie as he set off to be with his twin sister once more.

_They'll kill him and then what?_

Brienne did now know the answer and she never wanted to know. So, she continued on with helping Lady Sansa construct Winterfell all over again and reconstruct her broken heart as well.

Sansa is a little slow to something, she will admit to that. She was confused at the moment as to why Bran called her and Brienne to the Godswoods in the afternoon.

He was sitting there, a blank mask over her little brother's face that Sansa has gotten used to seeing now. It still sent slight shivers down her spine as if Bran can look into her past and read her like an open book. As if he can read everything like an open book now.

They greeted each other, Bran turned to the tree, Sansa wondered why he called them here.

"Ser Jaime is on his way to King's Landing." He said. Brienne's eyes flickered with pain and Sansa felt the need to hug her pain away. Bran, not knowing of the emotions pouring out of the knight continued. "He has a part to play. there this, I told him that. He's doing what needs to be done."

"Needs to be done?" Sansa asked incredulously. "Bran, what are you talking about? _Jaime betrayed us-_ "

"Because it wasn't that, it was never Jaime leaving for Cersei's side again," He said in a detached voice that Sansa knew all too well now. "He's leaving to keep you safe. Someone was sent to kill him and now that Cersei killed one dragon Jaime feels that he must put an end to her reign, knows that he is possibly one of the few people to put an end to this. He's one of the only ones to do it, well one of two anyway."

"What do you mean?" She could hear Brienne splutter behind her through her tears and anger. "What do you mean Lord Bran?"

"I mean, that Jaime isn't the only one on their way to end this war. There are _two_ Kingslayers in Westeros now after all."

All of the pieces started making sense to Sansa and it was probably making sense to Brienne as they saw the big picture put in to play as to why Jaime Lannister left.

She could hear Brienne swear out loud. "That idiot. That fucking idiot lion."

Sansa didn't blame her for that outburst because Jaime Lannister at this moment was an utter complete idiot but a noble one that needed to be saved before Cersei killed also made her realize that Arya was the other Kingslayer and that she left Winterfell no doubt on her way to King's Landing. She prayed that they both found one another on the road and that they had some rational sense to stick together once Sansa had forces at the ready to march. Because there was no way in the seven hells that she would let those two fight this on their own.

_Those two idiots..._

Now to find Gendry and sort this mess out.

* * *

Jaime spotted two figures up the road. For a moment he thought it might have been Bronn with backup to finish the job but instead what he found was something much more confusing.

Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane, two people that certainly weren't supposed to be at King's road but then again neither was Jaime. Arya looked just as confused at seeing him as Jaime was at seeing her. Sandor kept trotting ahead leaving the Stark and Lannister in their utter confusion.

Arya was the first to speak, well more like yelling at the older man in front of her. " _What are you doing here!?_ You're supposed to be in Winterfell!"

Jaime raised an eyebrow at her. "I can ask the same of you Lady Arya. Aren't you supposed to be with your sister? _What are you doing here!?_ " His voice got louder and so did Arya as they yelled at one another for a few minutes. They cooled off and Sandor looked at them annoyed.

"You two done yelling? Can we get a move on?" He said gruffly.

"I guess you're on your way to do the same deed that I'm going towards," Jaime said as he continued up the road next to Arya. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What would that be?"

"Kill the Mad Queen before more blood is spilled." He said out loud. "Because that's what I'm doing and I doubt you are just taking a nice stroll to smell the flowers." He said sarcastically at the young woman.

Arya snorted. "What flowers? We're in the middle of bloody winter."

Jaime gave her a grin, not a big one but a grin nonetheless. "True but not when we hit the South. So you off to finish this?" Arya nodded, telling him without words that she was indeed going to finish this. "Well, I guess it will take two Kingslayers to finish off a Queen, eh?" Jaime said to her. She nodded, a small smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes.

"You left the Baratheon boy behind?" He asked her. She did not respond with an answer but with a question as they continued up the path, Sandor quiet. "You left Brienne behind." She said it like it was a fact because it was.

"I didn't want her to follow me. I couldn't live with myself if Cersei-" He didn't dare finish those words and possibly for the first time Arya Stark looked at him with understanding and sadness. "I know. Gendry, he would have done the same thing. It's better this way." Her eyes left his face and faced down the road.

"Yes, it is." He said. Jaime let out a laugh and Arya smiled slightly. "Look at us. Both killed kings, yet have our hearts being held in the hands of two people that we hurt. If we live to see them, I wouldn't blame them for being angry at us."

Arya nodded. "Furious would be another word. Do you think I could hide with you when Sansa finally calms down?"

"Only if you let me go to you into hiding when Brienne comes after me." He said. "But first let us finish off a queen and then we can find a place to hide from the fury of both Lord Gendry, Lady Sansa, and Ser Brienne, eh?"

"Deal," Arya said.

"Do both of you Kingslayers have a plan or are you two going to keep babbling about your loves?" Sandor finally spoke. Jaime honestly almost forgot he was there. "Because if we're just barging in they won't take us being there kindly and then both of you won't be yelled at by your loved ones, the guards will kill all of us on sight."

He had a point. His sister would not be too happy seeing his face again and if she spotted Arya, they would be thrown to prison and then executed. They needed a plan to go in without anyone noticing them there. Thankfully, he knew King's Landing well, he knew exists that even Cersei probably didn't know.

"I have a way in, but it's going to be a bit messy and once we're in, we'll need disguises." He told them as the horses kept trotting up the road. "The Targaryen's army is still there, so we'll have to find a way to bypass them as well. Not get caught by either Queens, once we get in, find some disguises we'll end this."

"Whatever it takes," Arya said.


	2. So The Plan Is This ("Put The Flamethrower Away Arya!")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At an Inn, the two Kingslayers and a Hound chat about their loves and make good on their plan to kill a Queen. 
> 
> Then, it's put in motion.

When the sun was starting to slowly fall over the horizon, they quickly sped up to find an inn. They did and decided to stay for the night before heading off at dawn to King's Landing.

They first sat in the open area near the fire, wine in hand and some stew. They ate, discussing quietly how to go about entering King's Landing. Arya mentioned her disguise, turning into other people that could help them. "Qyburn, he's her hand. Take his place and you can have access to the Queen."

Arya nodded. They also talked about the places to get in, one of them being the sewer system. One place that was still approachable would be north, near the castle itself. If they could get there, Sandor and Jaime could get some knight outfits, get Qyburn and end it all. "The closer we get to Cersei the better a chance we have at ending her reign and stopping the bloodshed of innocence.

"Sounds like a foolproof plan to me," Sandor said.

* * *

Three rooms for each of them, they sat around the fire in Arya's room, drinking wine after leaving the common area to head upstairs. Well, it was mostly Arya and Jaime who drank the wine. They started to tell stories while crying giving a headache to Sandor.

"S-She told me to stay," Jaime blubbered as he took another gulp of wine. "Told me that I was a good man and I broke her heart."

"Don't say that," Arya said through her tears. "She loves you."

Jaime nodded and patted Arya sympathetically. "And Gendry loves you."

"He asked me to marry him but I'm no lady!" Arya cried. "I'm not, he looked so heartbroken. Oh god I fucked everything up, he's never going make-take me back."

Jaime at the exact same time said, "Brienne, I'm not worthy of her anymore. I don't blame her, I messed that up. Fuck."

They burst into tears again and Sandor was already done.

_If we survive this, I'm going to drag their asses to Brienne and Gendry. Maybe I'll hand them both of to Sansa before giving them to Gendry and Brienne, better for Lady Stark to yell at them first..._

"Alright," He said to them. "Time to go to bed, let's go."

Arya and Jaime were still weeping about Brienne and Gendry. Sandor was just tired and decided to leave them there to cry about love. Shaking his head, he left to go to his room.

At the crack of dawn they left, by midday, they were already on the outskirts of King's Landing when Sandor stopped dead in his tracks. "Seven hells." He muttered as Arya and Jaime trotted up behind him and saw the Dragon Queen's army at the ready with her dragon.

 _This was it,_ Jaime thought to himself. _The war for the throne... Gods help us all._

"Come on, over here! The last thing we need is to get the Dragon Queen and her allies attention." Jaime told them and made their way to the sewers. He tossed his hand away and they let their horses go to the Queen's side. They will be suspicious but they only cared about getting inside.

Once getting close to an exit, Arya put on a disguise of a simple peasant while Jaime and Sandor kept the hoods of their cloaks up. Sandor left to go find his brother, Jaime remembered that the Mountain would be somewhere with the battalion overlooking the Queen. Arya hugged Sandor tightly before he looked at Jaime.

"Keep an eye on her, have her back and she'll have yours." Was his only words before leaving. With that, Jaime and Arya walked into the panicked streets of King's Landing.

They weaved their way, before tracking down Qyburn. He was inside the castle, as they walked past what used to be the Great Sept of Baelor, Arya and Jaime quickened their steps to the castle.

* * *

Qyburn was a man that was slippery and disgusted Jaime.

He was walking by himself in the halls as Arya and Jaime ducked before he could spot him. There, Jaime grabbed him from behind and took him to his room from where he exited. Arya walked in front, and without any warning or hesitation, she stabbed the man in the heart. Jaime went back to check outside as Arya was doing her thing as she called it.

After, Jaime was face to face with a disguised Arya Stark as Qyburn while the real one was dead, blood pooling around the body and floor. There was no time to clean it all up, time was of the essence for them as they went to the throne room where Cersei or Euron may be.

 _This is it,_ he thought to himself. _This is the end._

That's what his train of thought was until someone grabbed him, Euron Greyjoy. He hauled him to the throne room where miraculously it was empty with only Cersei sitting on the throne.

Jaime was thrown on the floor his knees hitting painfully to the ground. He winced, Arya stood behind him on his right bowing to the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Jaime did not. He wouldn't anymore.

"You dare show your face here." She sneered at him. Euron pressed his blade to the back of his neck, he could feel the cold blade on it. He swallowed and prayed to the gods for him to see Brienne again and for this crazy plan to work. Cersei continued, not knowing what was about to happen or Jaime's silent prayer.

It was swift, Jaime didn't see it only hearing the cut of flesh on the skin and the thud of a body. For a moment, he thought that Euron actually did his deed onto him but instead, he was clutching his stomach, falling to the ground as Cersei stood up in shock at Qyburn.

Arya helped him up giving him his sword and faced the Queen. Arya finally took off her mask, letting Cersei know who was about to end her life.

There would be no talk of peace between the Lannister twins, no last declaration of love or bitterness. There was nothing that Jaime had to say to his sister, this disease that he finally shook of him. The only thing he said to Cersei was, "Goodbye sister." 

Arya was quicker, grabbing the Queen and making her kneel. Jaime did the first blow, sending Widow's Wail into her stomach. Blood poured out of her mouth as she gaped at him in shock, tiny droplets coming out of her mouth. She gasped for air, which wouldn't do her any good, it was futile. 

"This is for Eddard Stark, for Catelyn Stark, for my brothers, and for Winterfell," Arya stated. " _The North Remembers_."

Grabbing Cersei's hair, Arya slit her throat. She collapsed without uttering a single word. Cersei Lannister, Queen of The Seven Kingdoms was dead.

"Good job," Jaime said. "Queenslayer."

"Back at ya Queenslayer." They gave each other grins, even if the scene was morbid it was like the weight of the world was off their shoulders.

Jaime grabbed his sword and helping Arya up, they were met by the thunderous roar of the dragon. They're eyes instantly widened.

 _The army!_ _They forgot about Daenerys army!_

The roar of it shook the castle as Jaime realized that they made it through somehow. He could hear the footsteps of the army fast approaching but which one Jaime had no clue, he just remembered what Sandor told him.

_Keep an eye on her, have her back and she'll have yours._

He looked towards the younger Stark girl who was already in a defensive position, her sword in hand. They gave each other a nod before getting ready to fight off the army, they just killed Queen, an army felt easy.

Instead of fighting, as the doors blew open they were greeted by the most incredulous sight they ever witnessed. Jon Snow, Grey Worm, Daenerys, Tyrion and other troops behind them getting ready to fight, stopping at the sight.

Jaime Lannister and Arya Stark, a bit covered in blood, holding very blood-drenched swords and two very much dead corpses.

"What took you guys so long?" Jaime joked. "Missed all the fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... that episode uh? I do not have words and I don't know if they're good or bad. Anyway, enough of that capital fire here is chapter 2 of part of 4. Here ya go!
> 
> Songs that inspired me/helped me write this fic:  
> -The End by The Doors  
> -Vox Populi by 30 Seconds To Mars  
> -Search and Destroy by 30 Seconds To Mars


	3. Raise a Glass To The Slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, the North and South come together. 
> 
> Reunions come together as well (Arya and Jaime should start investing in that hideout).

There was no bloodshed that day, at least not inside the capital and towards its citizens. Apparently, word got around from Winterfell that Jaime and Arya were already at King's Landing about to end the life of the Queen. So, they diverted their plan, having marched up only for the soldiers of King's Landing to surrender peacefully making it easier for Jon to lead the armies up to the castle and take Westeros for good. Dany watched it all from above Drogon, making sure everything was secure, even as she landed in what used to be the Great Sept of Baelor in the capital. She met with Grey Worm and together got to the castle where Davos and Jon were waiting for her orders.  

They marched inside waiting for a fight but found a dead queen and Jaime and Arya, alive. 

Daenerys and Jon both wanted answers, as Jaime and Arya watched as some of the soldiers took the corpses of Euron Greyjoy and Cersei Lannister away.

"You," Daenerys pointed at Jaime. "Are supposed to be in Winterfell."

"I know, but I couldn't stand and watch from afar as my sister gleefully murdered everyone," He told the Dragon Queen. "I wanted to fight for the living and doing so, I had to end her life. Arya Stark had the same idea." Motioning to the Stark girl who gave them a small nod.

Arya backed his story, both Jon and Daenerys could only look back and forth at the Kingslayers. Jon finally held his sword, knuckled white as the snow in Winterfell. "It's over then... Finally over."

Daenerys still looked at both Arya and Jaime like she was still trying to figure the plan out. They decided to have Arya and Jaime stay to help, they would have sent them back to Winterfell but apparently, Lady Sansa and Lord Gendry were marching to the capital. Arya and Jaime still felt like everything that had happened in the last few hours was just some dream until they saw Sandor, a strip of cloth wrapped around his right eye, bloodied but nevertheless looking very much alive. Arya ran into his arms as he was making it towards him with the help of one of the soldiers.

He nodded at Jaime who returned the gesture. "You had each other's backs I presume?" Arya laughed. "And you finished your unfinished business I take it?"

"I did. He's dead, for good this time."

The monsters were dead and weren't coming back this time.

"They'll be here tomorrow," Tyrion said when they sat around the table after announcing the death of the Queen to the citizens. The guards and soldiers once loyal to Cersei helped keep the peace. "Lady Sansa specifically requested a private meeting with both the newly dubbed Queenslayers." Jaime and Arya exchanged a look.

They knew exactly what this was about.

As they all parted ways to find a room to rest in, the last of the Lannisters stayed in their seats.

"You are an idiot," Was the first thing that came out of Tyrion's mouth. "An absolute fucking idiot."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Would you like to tell me something different rather than stating the obvious brother?"

"Yes, I would. You left a woman that loved you and one that you loved greatly. For what? To defeat your sister? Did you even tell her about it because the raven she sent me days before says otherwise." His little brother stated making Jaime flinch.

Of course, Brienne told Tyrion of Jaime's motives to go to King's Landing.

"I hope you can salvage this Jaime because I would love to have her as my sister-in-law," Tyrion stated smugly.

Jaime said nothing, Tyrion's words bouncing in his head.

_Sister-in-law, sister-in-law, sister-in-law, sister-in-law..._

* * *

Sandor pushed the Kingslayers towards Lady Sansa in the room she was waiting in, the same one they drank wine a day before.

Jaime and Arya bowed respectfully noticing Brienne and Gendry standing behind the Lady of Winterfell. They stood there, as a mask on their faces staring them down. Brienne gripped Oathkeeper and Gendry's fist curled.

Sansa spoke first. "I am happy that both of you are safe," she said. "Next time you two decided to go on some self-sacrificing mission inform me so I can have someone knock you both out or send a small group with you."

"We had Sandor with us, Sansa," Arya said in a feeble attempt for an excuse to her angry older sister. "That doesn't matter. Both of you could have been killed if things went south! _Literally speaking!_ "

With that Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell left them. Leaving them to the mercy of Brienne and Gendry. Arya was tempted to have Jaime throw her over his shoulder and run but her mouth was dry and her legs were suddenly made of steel. She couldn't look at Gendry and Jaime couldn't stare at Brienne.

For two people who just killed the Queen of The Seven Kingdoms, they were frankly scared shitless at the moment.

Swiftly Brienne came up to Jaime and slapped him in the face. Jaime staggered back as if she hit him with the but of her sword. "Why did you leave?" She snarled at him.

"Don't you know the answer to that?" He drawled which made Arya grimace. She had a feeling if Jaime was trying to die at the hands of a knight he was going to accomplish that mission. "I had to stop her."

"Then why not tell me!" Brienne cried out. "Because I wanted to protect you! Because I love you Brienne!" He said, his breath heaving at the statement he just said. His eyes widened in realization at what he said and before Jaime could say anything Brienne pulling him into a kiss.

Arya wolf whistled only to receive the middle finger by Jaime with his left hand. Arya grinned as Gendry walked towards her, the smile slipping from her face. She could hear Brienne say, after pulling away, "You do that again and I'll deck you Jaime Lannister. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, _Ser_." He said. Brienne touched his face just like she did before he left Winterfell. _Gods, it felt like years ago when it has only been three days..._

Gendry let his fury fly at the Stark girl. He yelled about how crazy Arya was to do this, how she could have been killed. Arya hugged him half-way through his angry speech. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It was the only thing that came out of her mouth. "I love you Arya Stark, you don't have to be a lady of Storm's End. Just be next to me forever."

Arya let out a watery chuckle. "I'd like that."

Jaime looked at Brienne, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. " _Marry me_." He said loudly catching everyone in the room off guard, especially Brienne who's cheeks flushed with color. It made Jaime grin a bit more, almost splitting his face. Arya and Gendry's attention swerved to the other couple, Brienne's expression was one of pure shock.

"You'll have to fight me for it," She said a small smile on her face. Jaime could feel a similar smile go over his face as well as matching hers. "Is that a yes?"

Brienne kissed his lips silencing whatever sarcastic retort he was about to make. She gave him her answer, but he would still make sure to let her know that he did love her, forever. When they came up for air, Jaime grinned at Arya. "I think that's a yes."

Arya snorted in response.

They both could get used to living once again.

As they walked out of the room Tyrion and Sansa were chatting as the group spotted them.

"So, I take it Brienne didn't murder you?" Tyrion joked.

"What do we do now?" Arya asked her sister.

Sansa smiled at her little sister, "Now we live. We survived this and now we live, make sure it doesn't happen again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done, almost close to the end! I got to say I had fun writing in the GOT fandom! This will not be the end, I assure you (I'm too stubborn to quit) I'm working on another GOT fanfic that will be up soon-ish... very ish I'd say. But anyway, enjoy this chapter and let's see what the finale holds for us. 
> 
> Songs that inspired me/helped me write this fic:  
> -Que Sera, Sear (Whatever Will Be, Will Be) by Doris Day  
> -The Winner Takes It All by ABBA


	4. An Era Of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time jump, just a year after the war. Happy endings for all!

"Push m'lady! That's it, push!"

Brienne gritted her teeth and swallowed a curse as nursemaids kept rushing up and down as she pushed. Jaime held her hand, Brienne felt like she was going to break his good hand as another wave of pain shot in her.

A few pushes and cries of a newborn babe signaled that it was over. As the maids wiped her down, Jaime kissed her damp hair as Brienne laughed but it came out as a sob. They announced that it was a healthy baby girl. One of the nurses came back holding the newborn girl. Brienne held her, Jaime grinning like a fool hearing the soft coos of the child. "She's beautiful, like her mother and strong as well." He said, kissing her once more. She wondered if the babe would have her eyes or Jaime's?

"Have you thought of a name for her?" She asked her husband. He absentmindedly traced his finger around the child's forehead before drawing it back. "I don't know, have you?"

She nodded. "Joanna, after your mother."

"Joanna," He said, echoing her. A smiled tugged at the corner of his lips and nodded his head. "It's a good name for her."

"I'd thoughts so," Brienne said, her face tired but she still said it smugly.

* * *

 

A knock cut through the peaceful quiet that surrounded the family and Podrick's voice floated into the room. "Can we come in Sers?"

"Come in Pod," Jaime said, heling Brienne wipe the sweat from her forehead trying not to disturb the child in his wife's arms. A trail of people came in following Podrick. His brother, Lady Sansa, Arya and Brienne's father, Lord Selwyn.

Sansa and Arya smiled, congratulating the new parents while Tyrion looked at them with pride. Selwyn Tarth beamed with excitement, as he held Joanna. As he rocked her. the old man told all about the 'adventures' he was going to take her on making Brienne smile at her father. There was talking about the newest Lannister and about the rebuilding process going on all over Westeros. It would take time for the people of Westeros to get used to Dany and a new era of Targeryans but for now, peace was prospering over the kingdom.

Joanna cooed a bit more making Jaime smile. If it kept up this long, his cheeks would surely freeze like that for eternity.

He caught Arya Stark's eyes and she signaled them to the left. Did she want to talk? Interesting.

They walked away from the talks of visitation for baby Joanna and everyone else's lives, they walked in step. "Heard that you and Gendrey are to set sail soon. Anywhere interesting?" He asked. Arya looked ahead, not looking into his eyes. "Anywhere, maybe to the end of the world." She mused. 

"What about you Jaime Lannister?" Arya finally looked at him, a wispy smile on her young face. "What are you going to do in this era of peace?"

"I'm going to live, as should you Arya Stark." He said, saying her full name as she did. He gave her a smile, one that she returned and at that moment they both looked different than the people that went to King's Landing to end a bloody war. 

Jaime remembered what he said on that road, it felt like ages ago even if it was only a year ago. 

_"Kill the Mad Queen before more blood is spilled." He said out loud. "Because that's what I'm doing and I doubt you are just taking a nice stroll to smell the flowers." He said sarcastically at the young woman._

_Arya snorted. "What flowers? We're in the middle of bloody winter."_

They walked back, knowing that peace came to them just like it did Westeros. A much-needed change for them, they could live now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this from beginning to end, who loved it so much. Thanks, guys!! 
> 
> Secondly, I didn't write it long like the other chapters, pretty short out of all the stories I've written but it's a quiet ending and I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
